


Потери

by Fandom_Sanctuary, Tykki



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Низкий рейтинг. [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Author: meletes_muse, Episode: s02e05 Pavor Nocturnus, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Сеттинг зомби-апокалипсиса из «Pavor Nocturnus». Хелен хандрит, размышляя над неслучившимся и невозможным.





	Потери

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That which is lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732309) by [meletes_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse). 



Хелен подбрасывает последние дрова в костёр, и от её движений на замаранных цветочных обоях танцуют тени. Шарлотта ёжится от холода.

— Знаешь, — подчёркнуто лёгким тоном говорит она, — апокалипсис тебе к лицу.

Уголок рта Хелен дёргается в слабом подобии улыбки. Шарлотта приподнимает край одеяла и, когда Хелен присоединяется к ней, зарывается носом в пахнущие дымом волосы.

— Если верить Кейт, в часе быстрой ходьбы от нас есть вода.

Хелен кивает, сворачиваясь клубком. Шарлотта продолжает:

— Жду не дождусь, когда можно будет снова вымыться.

Ответом ей служит молчание.

Хелен снова хандрит. Хандрит, размышляя над неслучившимся и невозможным. У них нет лаборатории или оборудования, и даже если бы они каким-то чудом нашли лекарство, силы настолько чудовищно не равны, что нет ни единого шанса его раздать.

— Хелен?

— Что такое, Шарлотта?

— Я тебя люблю.

Хелен выдыхает.

— И я тебя люблю.

— Да уж, энтузиазм так и слышен.

— Господи Боже, Шарлотта, — Хелен поворачивается к ней, — чего ещё ты от меня хочешь?

В Антарктике есть колония. Шарлотта не уверена, что они туда доберутся. Хелен более чем способна за себя постоять, но она ведёт себя безрассудно. Взлететь на воздух в ходе поисков лекарства ещё в Старом городе было бы как раз в её духе. И упаси Бог, чтобы Шарлотта сказала ей, что, возможно, хоть однажды Хелен не сможет спасти всех.

Шарлотта думает, _надеется_ , что, случись им добраться до колонии, Хелен перестанет, быть может, скорбеть о том, чего не произошло, и начнёт сражаться за то, что у них есть сейчас.


End file.
